A Ghastly Assault
A Ghastly Assault is the forty fourth episode of SpongeToons, The eighth episode of Season Three. Plot The time has come for Ghastly, His army against The Dutchman's. Some will lose but some will win, but who knocks four times for Ghastly? Transcript Narrator: Previously on SpongeToons... The Dutchman: You're going to walk the plank because ol' Davie moved his locker and won't tell me where it is. Ghastlyop: No. below looks at Ghastly The Dutchman: Explain yourself. Ghastlyop: I said no. The Dutchman: What is the meaning of this? Ghastlyop: It means no. The Dutchman: But you're going to die. Ghastlyop: No! Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to create an army, I'm going to save myself from death And then I'm going to save this town, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking enemy out of the sky! The Dutchman: But you are nothing. Ghastlyop: Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death. Angel: but let me tell you two words... pauses Ghastly Death. runs in the street. Every printed thing now says Ghastlyop. Even the Tardis says Ghastlyop instead of Police Box.) [Tardis inside is lit by red emergency lighting, and the cloister bell tolls. Angel: Ghastly, what is it? What's your name got to do with this? Ghastlyop: It's the end of the universe. (Continuing on from the last episode) Angel: What does that even mean? Ghastlyop: I lied about that part... But I promised The Flying Dutchman that I would bring an army for a battle. Angel: So why does this include me? Ghastlyop: Because I need your boyfriend and his friends. Can you do that for me? Angel: Well... is wearing a black hoodie outside of SpongeBob's house, posting a letter. Later, he reads it and goes to a alleyway. SpongeBob: This is the place. takes the letter out of his vision as he sees the Tardis. He runs in. Ghastlyop: The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute. [He fiddles with the controls, he then starts running frantically around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. Ghastlyop: Reviving the signal, it's fading! Wait I've got it... at screen No No No No No No NO! TARDIS shakes as the engines move Almost there! Almost there! Here we go! engines stop and Ghastly runs out the TARDIS doors without another word, SpongeBob follows him outside. Ghastlyop: I lost the signal, I got so close. hops out of the TARDIS, looking confused again. SpongeBob: We've moved! Does it fly? Ghastlyop: Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand. SpongeBob: But if we're somewhere else... rolls his eyes, unconcerned. Ghastlyop: Are you going to witter on all night? SpongeBob: If you from up top, then how comes you sound like you're from the North? Ghastlyop: Lots of countries up there have a North. then fiddles with his pocket to find his sonic screwdriver which is carring a signal. Ghastlyop: Back we go! shoves SpongeBob inside, ignoring him completely. steers SpongeBob out of the TARDIS which has materialized into a white space. Ghastly follows him out, shutting the doors behind him. Ghastly: Welcome to hell. The Dutchman should be coming at watch now! then hears the sound of someone knocking on a door Ghastly: Four knocks... which means my death. The Dutchman: Is upon you! Ghastly: Don't be a coward and show your face! appears with a Ghostly crew The Dutchman: Is this what you brung me? Defenseless mortals? Ghastly: You must be a mad man to believe that. then jumps with the others until the screen turns white and we cut to after the fighting, where Angel is sitting on top of the Tardis Angel: Oi, Ghastly! The fight is over! Ghastly: Let's go home. stray javelien slices a bit of his body, he tries not scream in pain. By this time Angel in the Tardis interior. Ghastly then looks at his hand, the regenative process has begun as he hurries of back to the Tardis Ghastly: Time I got you people back home. exactly does that as he drops off SpongeBob, Mr.Krabs, Patrick, Sandy a couple of others before leaving Angel Angel: Will I see you again? Ghastly: That will depend. waves goodbye and shuts the doors, taking the machine away on a new flight as the regeneration,' energy has started to deliver, his hands are now bathed in a orange light, then his head Ghastly: Time is not my enemy, but rather my friend! his final words, the light shines around the tardis, blowing most of to bits and destroying most of the coral beams. Ghastly let's out his final breath as he has changed into a completly new gender Ghastly: I need to focus on the main being of the situation! Oh, Damn. I'm a woman! Tardis starts to crash down to Earth but with trails of fire around the police box as the episode ends only to be continued for another tale...? Category:Episodes Category:PG Category:2014 Category:SpongeToons Category:SpongeToons Episodes Category:Ghastlyop's SpongeToons Episodes Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Ghastlyop SpongeToons Episodes Category:Ghastly's SpongeToons Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Pages with red links